


Kankri's Diary

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri wants to write to Cronus one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri's Diary

Kankri’s diary, log 32

Dear Cronus,

I know we haven’t spoken in a while, but I just felt like I had to write to you one last time. I think I need to tell you this more than you need to hear it, and I'm not even sure you’ll get this letter, but still. I am at peace. I’ve lost my computer, and I’m not...completely sure where or when I am. The last thing I remember was when the dream bubbles shattered. Meenah had been trying to raise an army for quite a long time, but when nobody wanted to join, she got fed up with it and tried to fight Jack Noir by herself. Well, actually that’s not true, she had the nerve to convince my dancestor to fight with her. The demon...no...not the demon. I’ve met demons and they aren’t nearly as bad as this monstrosity. Anyway, Jack killed them without trouble, as everyone with half a brain assumed he would. This would have been fine, we all would have mourned but there would be other versions of them in the bubbles, but they led Jack here. The two...imbecilic, no, wrong word, The two delusioned trolls led a murderous killing machine to the bubbles, our bubbles, MY bubble, and he shattered them. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, all I know is that my home, my memories and my friends shattered with them. It’s ironic, isn’t it? The mutant with the shortest expected lifespan outlived them all. I miss them. I miss Latula, and Porrim. I even miss you, if you can believe that. But it’ll be fine. I’ll keep living. Or being dead, I guess. If you’re reading this, don’t feel sorry for me. In the splintered remains of our memories, all I know is, I’m happy. It’s calm here. It’s nice. I found one of Meulin’s never ending tea sets, and I don’t seem to get hungry anymore. Anyway, I hope you’re doing alright. I miss you. 

Forever yours, Kankri Vantas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue:

 

cronusAmpora started trolling kankriVantas at 11:29 PM

CA: hey kanny  
CA: i got your letter  
CA: i found a fewv alternate vwersions of myself, and wvevwe been hangin out.  
CA: i miss you too.  
CA: i’m sorry.  
CA: <3

cronusAmpora stopped trolling kankriVantas at 11:57 PM

 

kankriVantas started trolling cronusAmpora at 3:48 AM

KV: g99d6ye, Cr9nus.  
KV: I l9ve y9u t99.  
KV: <3


End file.
